Peeves
by Luiniliel
Summary: The story of Peeves. A work in progress Slightly darker than expected, rated accordingly. -indefinite hiatus-
1. My Existance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Peeves**

CH 1: My Existence

* * *

I could feel the students moving. Hear their passions and their pains. I know their thoughts.

They fuel me.

They are my energy, my life force, my everything.

I love them, yet I hate them too.

They are despicable creatures. Greedy. Lustful. Vain. Arrogant.

Selfish. Sinful. Gossipers. More concerned with trivial things that with learning.

They have yet to plan for the future. Most aim only to pass their classes.

No extra effort is extended other than what is basely needed.

I am a reflection of themselves.

A mirror to their emotions.

Their TEEN ANGST.

Their TEEN HEARTBREAK.

Their TEEN SORROW.

Their TEEN DISAPPOINTMENT.

Pathetic.

Utterly pathetic.

They don't deserve to live in my home.

They are loud.

They are noisy.

They are disrespectful.

I sit naked in the dark.

The shadows of their emotions hiding me, fueling me, protecting me.

I listen to their talks. Their whispers in the night.

I crawl along the floor and lick up their tears that have fallen.

Delicious.

They fuel me. They fuel me. They fuel me.

As much as I hate them they are my mothers and my fathers.

They bore me out of their own pain.

Even though they do not realize it yet.

Their raging teenage hormones, their uncontrollable emotions.

The primordial soup of my existence.

I am their friendly neighborhood poltergeist. I stalk their dungeons where they dare not tread.

I room with those who are filled with the most hate, the most arrogance, and the most deadliest of thoughts.

I like to throw things at them.

I hit them with their books. Their shoes. Their quill-pen ink pots.

One time I hit the almighty Slytherin with his own sword.

It was beautiful.

The graceful arc by which it sliced through the air.

The blood which fell on the cold stone floors.

I licked the floor, even after they cleaned it up.

I could taste his anger against Gryffindor.

I have never tasted anything so beautiful.

His rage, layered in taste with his agony over the loss of his family to plague.

I think I nearly had an orgasm.

This was beautiful and vicious;

My hate-filled existence.

A.N.: Please review.


	2. A Haunting

Disclaimer: I of course do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Peeves

CH 2: A Haunting

* * *

Of course they didn't know.

Its existence was not revealed until it was too late.

IT would stop existing once the school itself stopped existing.

IT was tied to its very foundations.

IT would also most likely follow if they moved.

Damn.

* * *

Master Gryffindor met with Mistress Hufflepuff and Mistress Ravenclaw.

They stood together around Master Slytherin's bed in the infirmary.

There Salazar lay, his skin color matching the sheets.

His breathing shallow and strained.

* * *

Medicine was formed then, but not to the extent of modern wizarding standard. 

It was a combination of potions, spells, and the body's own natural healing methods.

Skin could be sewn shut, scaring could be reduced, but blood would have to replenish itself.

* * *

The students were informed of the situation, but the knowledge of what really happened was restricted to solely the staff members.

As far as students knew, Master Slytherin's hands slipped while hanging his sword above the mantel in his bed chambers. It fell, severely cutting through his shoulder. There was a bit of blood loss before a house elf found Master Slytherin laying on the floor of his room, surrounded by his own blood.

The truth as Mistress Hufflepuff knew it was that an unwelcome entity has formed inside the school.

Master Gryffindor and Mistress Hufflepuff scoured the school looking for it, while Mistress Ravenclaw tended to Slytherin.

Mistress Hufflepuff saw it for a brief second, licking the floor of Slytherin's room before launching itself at Master Gryffindor.

Master Gryffindor for the briefest second felt his very being knocked down into total blackness before Mistress Hufflepuff expelled the foreign soul from his body.

"What entity is it that we are dealing with, where it is capable of possession?"

Master Gryffindor shook himself, rewarming his body.

Mistress Hufflepuff responded, "I do not know Godric. There is so much yet to be discovered, I just wish that we were not the ones to do it."

Master Gryffindor scowled. It was unusual for Helga not to know issues concerning the spiritual realm.

Their hunt continued, but neither sight nor shadow revealed the presence of the monster again, for which both were slightly thankful.

They were stronger all together, and once Salazar healed enough all four Masters would search together and defeat whichever evil has entered into their school.

* * *

Rowena frowned down at the too still body of Salazar. 

Salazar would never have been called a beautiful man before, but he had strong features and a look that made him handsome.

Despite the blood loss that paled his skin, he was even more pale due to his refusal to leave the castle walls.

The loss of his wife and most of his family left him an empty, bitter shell of the man he once was. It was evident not only in the way that he carried himself among colleagues, but in the way he interacted with students. Even his own house was now fearful of his wrath that seemed to unleash itself without much notice.

It was painful to see, that much was evident.

* * *

Author's note: Please Review. I will try to work ahead on the story as much as possibly and update it as quickly as possible. I'm thinking of trying to upload a chapter once every week. Today was a bonus chapter because someone reviewed and said it was brilliant and it made me feel loved. 3 


	3. Interim

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Peeves

CH 3: Interim

* * *

The lonely infirmary sat still. 

The hushed breathing of one lone inhabitant stirring the air.

Moonlight streamed through the windows causing the stone floors to glow.

It would be beautiful, if not for the blood that stained the floor wherever the moonlight hit.

Salazar sat up in bed. The full moon shone brightly behind him through the window. He recognized immediately where he was located.

His room in the dungeons had no windows, and he refused to enchant the walls to mimic the outside and appear as though there were windows.

Rowena always left the window draping open, to allow whatever form of light from the night make its way into the room, as a result Salazar always knew when he was in the infirmary.

He lay back on the pillows supporting his back. It would be easy to go back to sleep once he knew where he was. He felt a nagging at the back of his mind again. Salazar knew he was forgetting something, but what? His forgetfulness was debilitating, effecting negatively all aspects of his life.

He once more turned his mind towards the thought of his wife, his lovely wife and their lovely children. Her smile haunted his sleep, worst than her scent which would waft through the room when he would least expect it. Every turning of every corner brought his children's laughter to his ears.

He blindly reached over to the bedside table on his right. Rowena always left a sleeping drought for her patients, just in case, and he happened to need it tonight.

Rowena woke up from the tickling, yet burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. One of her patients had woken up in the night. The feeling evaporated and signaled that whichever patient it was had fallen back to sleep, or simply lay in bed waiting to fall into sleep. Should a patient had woken up and stepped foot on the floor the feeling would have stayed longer and Rowena should then move to check on the status of those in the infirmary.

Rowena Ravenclaw however was a practical woman, and because she was already up she decided it prudent to check on the status of her other patient. A baby girl, only about three months old. She was unnaturally silent, with large green eyes that seemed to stare right through you.

Rowena moved to the bassinet set off to the side of her bed. She moved carefully, but as always, the baby girl lay there with her eyes open, waiting for Rowena.

Rowena sighed, the nappy was cold. She must have wet herself ages ago and did not cry, more diaper rash ointment would have to be brewed if the little darling were to remain comfortable.

The next morning, or rather, once the sun had fully risen, and many were preparing to start their day Godric, Helga, Salazar, and Rowena sat at the staff table and discussed what was to be done during the week. Helga and Rowena both seemed to be strong supporters of the idea that students should be sent away, back either to their homes or all grouped together in the dining hall for safety while teams of teachers searched for the entity and a means to bind or expel it. However, both Godric and Salazar wanted to be rid of the creature as quickly and efficiently as possible, and to avoid causing any serious alarm that would lead some of the more prominent families to leave the school entirely.

It was a stalemate.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading, please review. Your reviews make my day. :) 


End file.
